All You Need is Love (Sam&Cat)
by Luquatross Seddie4life
Summary: Cat gets a surprise one night when she finds Sam singing a love song to a picture. Now the curious little kitty won't rest until she finds out who tough, secluded, Sam Puckett is in love with. Takes place after #The Killer Tuna Jump. My first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Rate and review please! All criticism is accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Enjoy!**

It was about six o'clock. It was pouring rain outside and three bratty kids were dashing all over Sam and Cat's apartment. Sam had gone out to buy bacon, so Cat was busy screaming at the kids who were currently playing Frisbee with their plates.

"Annie, put that plate down! Zach, don't you dare touch that vase! It cost a lot of money! James, put down Mr. Purple down RIGHT NOW!" Cat cried out exasperated. Sam right then walked in the door and her jaw dropped. The entire apartment was torn apart! She dropper her Wal Mart bags full of bacon.

"**HEY! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE MOMMA REPEAT HERSELF!**" Sam yelled. The kids immediately jumped onto the couch and stared at their blond babysitter with eyes full of fear.

"Okay. Now all of you better clean up this mess." None of the children moved an inch. "NOW!" The kids started running in every direction cleaning up.

About twenty minutes later, the kids' mom showed up, took her kids, and paid Sam and Cat two hundred bucks. Sam high-fived her partner.

"Yeaah! Two hundred baby!" she said.

"Yay!" Cat replied. Now I can pay for my costume!"

"Costume?"

"Yeah. Sikowitz is making us do a play about life a hundred years ago and I need to make a rocking costume by tomorrow!"

"Well good luck with that."

The Next Evening...

Cat was dressed up in an Englishman costume. She was laughing while running back and forth. Sam glared at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's just so fun to be an English person! I even get to talk in me British accent!" she said in a funny voice.

"Cat, that's not how you do a British accent."

"Oh, forget that, I've gotta go! I need to be there in ten minutes!" Cat tucked her Pearphone in her pocket and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Sam yelled right before her roommate left.

"What!?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Um...I dunno! Maybe two hours? Ah! I have to go! Bye!" Cat slammed the door behind herself as she ran out in a frenzy. Sam smirked and sat deep in thought for a moment before she slowly went back to her and Cat's room.

About an hour after Cat had left, she returned to the apartment. The play was a lot shorter than planned because Robbie got sick. As she walked along the sidewalk, she heard a loud noise from the apartment. She rushed over to the bedroom window and saw Sam on her bed with a dark brown guitar. Sam's stereo had fallen off her dresser. She glanced over and shrugged. Cat was very curious about her roommate and her mysterious guitar, so she stayed hidden my the window. Sam looked left and right like she was afraid of being seen, then crawled under her bed and retrieved a wooden picture frame. She leaned the picture against her pillow. Then, the blonde girl pulled a guitar pick out of the strings and started strumming.

Cat gasped. Sam was playing amazingly well. She was playing the intro to a familiar song that Cat couldn't remember the name of. "Hmm... It's some song my that Jason guy..." Cat murmured to herself.

As Sam kept playing she began singing. _"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get baack..." _Again, Cat gasped. She couldn't believe hoe awesome and accurately her roommate could sing. _"Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest, and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some, But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yoourrs... Oooohh...Mmmm... Open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free... Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved. So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short this is our fate, I'm yoourrs..." _Sam then continued to play her guitar for a while without singing. Cat still gaped by the window. Sam then got up and began to slowly walk around the room while she moved on the the next part of the song.

"_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear and I will nibble your ear... Whoaahh, whoa, oh-oh, ooh... I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror, and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass. And so I drew a new face and I laughed. I guess what I be singing is there ain't no better reason,to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue.. But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. Well, open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours. So please don't, please don't, please don't... There's no need to complicate. 'Cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate. I'm yoourrsssss..." _Same finished her song with a smile and kissed the picture frame. She tucked the picture back under her bed and hid her guitar in her underwear drawer.

Cat stared in awe as Sam settled in her bed with a look of pure contentment on her face...

**There we have it! Who was Sam singing to? How will curious little Cat react? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly, Sam and Cat, or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz which I used in the last chapter. Thank you.**

Cat stood by the window for a few more seconds, then quietly walked around the yard to the front door. She came inside. It was eerily silent. She slowly crept back to the bedroom. Sam was still in her blissful pose. Cat poked her arm twice, but her roommate didn't move.

"She must be asleep," Cat whispered to herself. She was about to crawl into her own bed when she thought about the picture. Then for the third time that night, the redhead gasped. _If Sam was singing a love song to that picture, then it must be a picture of a boy! _Cat thought. _Sam's got the hots for a boy! I have to find out who it is! _She got under Sam's bed and rummaged through countless pieces of trash, balls of clothes, old pizza slices, and bits of ham but found no picture frame. Finally, she found an old wooden box. She tried to pry the lid open, but then she realized it had a combination lock on it.

"Dang it!" Cat cried a little too loud. Sam started moving. Cat squeaked and shoved the box back where she found it.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sam asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I um... fell."

"Well get up! And why are you home? I thought you said the play would be two hours."

"Robbie kinda got sick.."

"Your little weirdo boyfriend?"

"He's not a weirdo! And he's not my boyfriend...yet.."

"Wait, I thought glasses was still in the hospital."

"Nope. Both of them got released two weeks ago."

"_Both_ of them?" Sam asked with a weird expression.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed now." Cat said. She couldn't stop twitching with anticipation and curiosity.

"Cat, why are you acting so weird?"

"Um, I just can't stop thinking about Robbie throwing up.."

Sam laughed. "Leave it to Cat to go crazy over a boy..." she said as she settled back into her position with her blissful smile.

"Cat glanced over. "Leave it to Sam to keep it a secret..."

The Next Morning...

Sam woke up to Cat poking her. She grabbed Cat's arm without opening her eyes.

"There better be a reason you woke me up and bacon sizzling by the time I get out there," she threatened while gripping her roommate's arm tightly.

Cat squealed. "Yes, yes. Bacon is already cooking, now please let me go!" Sam released her and trudged to the bathroom. Cat waited until she heard the shower and then got the box out from under Sam's bed. She used a kitchen knife to try and cut through the lock but the tool didn't even scratch the metal. She was still sawing at it when Sam got out of the shower. The blonde girl came out of the bathroom in a black robe. She heard some unknown scratching noise coming from her bed. She looked over her bed to see what was making that noise.

"CAT!" Cat screamed and dropped the box. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Um, uh, I-I..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Sam yelled with rage in her eyes. "Okay, I was cleaning under your bed and I found this box, so I wanted to see what was in it!" she lied.

"You didn't think to ask me for the combination?"

"No. What's the combination?"

"I'm not gonna tell you! That has personal stuff in it!"

"Any.. papers? You got any papers in there, Sam?" Cat said in a mysterious voice.

"No! Why would I need to keep papers secret?" Sam retorted.

"What about pictures. Got any...pictures, Sam? Pics of people?"

"N-no! W-what's wrong with you? Stop acting weird and getting in my business!" Sam stuttered as she shoved the box away under her bed and covered it with junk. She pushed Cat out of the room so she could get dressed. Cat smiled secretly. She got Sam to stutter, something she never did. _Sam is in loove..._ she thought.

**Cat got caught trying to expose Sam's secret! How will Cat act during breakfast? And more importantly, how will Sam react? Well, of course I know, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter! R&R please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally it's time for the confrontation! **

**To Nuttybuddyninja: Ding ding ding ding! You guessed it! **

About five minutes after Sam pushed Cat out she came into the kitchen wearing the same 'whatever' t-shirt Cat had rubbed sauce on.

"Yo. Where's my bacon?" she asked. "Over here," Cat replied as she handed a plate full of bacon to her roommate. She shoveled heaps of the crisp meat into her mouth and spent a while chewing. Once there was only a few pieces left, Cat decided she had to say something.

"So. Where did you get your guitar?" she asked slyly. Sam's eyes widened and she froze in shock, staring at Cat with a mouthful of bacon.

"Faah!?" she cried illegibly. Sam chewed the bacon furiously fast and then bellowed, "What!?"

"Where..did...you..get..your..guitar?" Cat replied slowly.

"How did you know I had a guitar!?"

"I did some laundry and saw it in your dresser," Cat lied. "Don't get in my dresser, Cat." Sam said, changing the subject.

"Sam! You're going of topic! Tell me about the guitar! Why do you have and and how come you hide it?" Sam sighed and went back to their room. She came back with the guitar in her hands. "Let me show you rather than tell you..." She began playing the beginning of "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. Cat put her hand over her mouth. Sam was amazing! She kept playing for about a minute and stopped. "There you have it. I play guitar. Happy?"

"No."

"What? Why not? I showed you why I have it and why I hide it."

"You forgot to tell me one thing."

Sam groaned. "What's that?" she asked as she took a sip of Vitamin Water.

"Who you were singing to?" Sam did a super loud spit take and stared at Cat. "What are you talking about?" was all she could muster to say. "You know what I'm talking about!" Cat cried. "Last night while I was gone." The redhead raised her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you mean..." Sam replied without meeting Cat's eyes.

"I know about the picture, Sam! I came home early and saw you singing a love song I can't remember the name of to some picture of a boy! You even kissed the photo! Sam Puckett is is loove..."

"I am not in love with him!" Sam yelled defensively.

"Ha! You didn't deny it! You _were_ singing about a boy!"

"Okay, fine I was! But what does it matter!? I'm sure you've had crushes on guys before!"

"I have, Sam. But this is more than a crush. You _kissed_ the picture! Like you miss him! If that doesn't spell I love you, then I dunno what does!"

"Why don't you just stay out of this?"

"Because! You've been staying with me for almost a year now, and you've never even looked at a boy like that! Guys flirt with you, you just ignore them. Somebody gives you their number, you throw it in the trash! This is amazing, Sam! I'm proud of you!"

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Carly.." Sam retorted.

"I thought Carly was your best friend!"

"She was! But I never really cared for how she always was like, SUPER into guys. Whenever she had a boyfriend, it'd be all boyfriend this, boyfriend that, sorry I can't go with you 'cause me and my boyfriend are going on a date, blah blah blah. And she always was eager to get me a boyfriend. She hooked up me and Jonah , and she wouldn't leave me alone about being in love with Brad at the lock-in! It's annoying! Just like you right now!"

"Sam, come on! Why do you always have to be alone? You deserve a great guy who will buy you stuff, take you out on dates, and keep you out of jail!"

"Who cares!? I'm NOT going to get a boyfriend! There's one guy, and one guy ONLY that I'll ever think of dating!"

"And who is this mystery boy?" Cat asked with a wink.

"None of your business!" Sam yelled as she slid on shoes and a jacket. She grabbed her motorcycle helmet.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked, worried.

"Away from you!" Sam yelled as she slammed the door behind her. Cat sighed and went to the bedroom with a lighter to see if she could burn the box and discover the mystery boy.

**Will Cat discover the mystery boy? Where is Sam going? But most importantly, who _is _the mystery boy_? Don't worry, you'll find out soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, Sam and Cat, or Wake Me Up by Avicii. Sorry for the short length of this chapter but I had to write about Sam driving away and the big reveal separate from the next chapter.**

Sam got on her motorcycle and drove. She just kept driving. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care either. Her head was so messed up. I_ can't understand my feelings as it is, how am I gonna able to explain it to Cat? And of course, Cat had to find out... _she thought. Nosy little Cat had found her out. _It just doesn't make sense... how can I still love him? Why do I have to keep that stupid picture of him and say goodnight to him every night? It's not like he could possibly ever feel the same way... that's why we broke up, he's probably already moved on to another girl... one that's smarter, prettier, and less criminal. I mean, he came without saying hi and left without saying bye. Fucker. _She accelerated over the speed limit and passed all the cars on the freeway. She was probably going ninety miles per hour when she saw a police car at the side of the road. She immediately slowed down and waved to the cop, who surprisingly recognized her.

Once she passed the cop, she sped up again. She turned her radio up so loud the others cars could hear it. Then the station went to commercial, so she changed it. She shrugged and kept driving, she would end up somewhere eventually.

Cat got the box out from under Sam's bed again. She sat for over half an hour letting the flame from the lighter rub against the wood lid, but nothing happened. So she went into the kitchen and grabbed some olive oil. She poured some on the lid and rubbed it into the wood. Then the redhead tried lighting it again. The flame flickered for a moment, and then... success! The fire had been transferred to the wood and it was slowly burning the box. Every so often she wold drip some more oil on the flame to keep it going. She grinned. Soon enough she would know Sam's mystery boy!

Sam had finally arrived somewhere. She had absolutely no idea where she was or if she was still even in California. All she knew was that her bike needed gas and it was really cheap at this random gas station. She swiped her credit card, filled up her bike, and parked it next to the building. Then she went in the GetGo and bought ten sticks of beef jerky. She went around to the back of the building and used a paper clip to pick the lock on the door labeled 'STORAGE.' She pulled a ladder out so she could climb up and sit on the roof. It was sunset and the sky was dark orange. The sunlight shone into Sam's eyes, but she was deep in thought and didn't care. She was thinking about _him. _She couldn't stop. She had a picture of him in her wallet. She pulled the photo out and stared at it. She shed a single tear and crumbled it up. Then she threw it into the parking lot. _I need to get home..._ she thought. She went down the ladder, mounted her bike, ad drove toward home.

Meanwhile, Cat had just burnt through the box's lid. She saw the picture frame and screamed with excitement. She pulled it out and gasped. Staring back at her was a picture of none other than Freddie Benson.

**There we have it! Sam's in love with Freddie Benson! Surprise! R&R please keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes more of nosy little Cat! Here we go!**

It took Sam about two hours to get home because she lost her way three times. When she finally made it back to the apartment, she was exhausted. She threw her helmet on the floor and collapsed on the couch. There was a note taped to the arm. It was from Cat. It read: _Going to the store to buy paint, salt, and peanuts. P.S. When I get back I want to talk to you. _Sam raised an eyebrow before tearing the note off the couch and falling asleep instantly.

Then she started dreaming. She was falling into an abyss. Everything was dark and evil. Then she felt two warm arms around her neck. She turned around to see Freddie. He was the only light thing in... wherever she was. "What are you doing here, Benson?" her words seemed to bounce around and echo like she was in a cave.

"Saving you." Color seemed to spread from him to her too. "H-how?" Freddie put a finger to Sam's lips.

"Shhhhh." Sam grabbed his hand and pulled of her face. "Get out of here, Freddork! What are you doing here!? Coming here _now_? You left LA without saying bye to me! I thought we agreed to have dinner some time! I t-thought you cared about me..." she started crying softly.

"Sam! I do care about you!" "Then why don't you act like it?" Suddenly, Freddie captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sam stared.

"I... I still love you, Sam." she grinned. "I still love you too, Fredward." The two linked arms and started to walk along the dark cavern. Then Sam felt something poking her arm.

"What the..?" Slowly, Sam drifted out of her dream and into reality.

She was still on the couch in her apartment and Cat was giggling as she poked her repeatedly. _It was just... a dream. Freddie doesn't really love me._ Sam felt like crying, so she didn't punish her roommate for waking her up.

"What do you want, Cat?" Sam said trying to hide her sadness.

"To talk to you! Didn't you read the note?"

"Yeah but I don't care. Now what is so important that you had to wake me up?" her voice and expression both were depressed but Cat didn't seem to notice.

"I wanna talk about Freddie!" Sam froze and stared at Cat like a deer in headlights just like she had when Cat asked about her guitar.

"I- I... But... WHAT! HOW!?"

"I burnt through your box and I saw it, Sam! I know you love Freddie!"

"IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"You _sang _to him, Sam. You're in loove!" Rage filled Sam's eyes and her entire body. She had no idea what to do. She was depressed and angry too. Cat had found her out, and now she was talking about her being I love. Everything was confusing. Of course she loved Freddie. She always had. But how could she tell that to Cat? Sam growled at Cat.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANY MORE, CAT! OF COURSE I'M IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE! I JUMPED INTO A POOL OF KILLER TUNA TO SAVE HIM! I never stopped loving him, Cat..." she said her voice dropping. "Now leave me ALONE!" Sam stomped into her room and fell onto her bed. She covered herself with her British flag blanket and did something very un-Sam. She cried. She couldn't stop herself. Tear just kept coming and she tried to keep her choked sobs quiet, but Cat heard. She looked in the doorway and saw her roommate breaking down. _I have to do something_ Cat thought. With that Cat got and idea and started making a plan.

**I just love writing this stuff! Just like I love Seddie. Just wait for it. XD R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's about to get intense. WARNING: Blood and swearing!**

Cat grabbed her phone. She was about to call Freddie, but then she realized she didn't have his number. She glanced in at Sam who had apparently stopped crying and now was on her phone.

"Dang it." she whispered. Cat left and tried to think of how to get Sam's phone.

Meanwhile Sam was busy in her contacts. She scrolled down to Benson, Freddie. She changed it then to, 'Fucker Who Broke My Heart.' She slipped her phone in her pocket and fell asleep, only to have more dreams of Freddie.

Cat then walked in looking for Sam's phone. She saw it in Sam's pocket. Cat crept over and tried to reach for the phone, but Sam rolled over and moaned "why.." in her sleep. _I wonder what she's dreaming about,_ Cat thought. She tried again, but her roommate kept moving. Cat finally pulled the phone out of Sam's pocket, but then she woke up.

"CAT! What are you doing with my phone?"

"Uh, I... was just cleaning it!" Cat replied unable to make a good lie.

"You're trying to call Freddie and get him to come to LA again, aren't you? Well it's not gonna happen! He's moved on, so it's time for me to do the same!"

"You don't know that, Sam."

"Well, I may know it as a fact, but I'm sure that Fredward freaking Benson isn't waiting around for me to call him! He probably realized that his puppy love crush is gone, and so is his ex-girlfriend so it's was time for him to move on! Now why don't you worry about your own weirdo and keep away from _my _nerd!" Cat sulked for a moment but then a huge smile appeared on her face.

"What?"

"You called him _your_ nerd," Cat replied still grinning. Sam gave Cat a death glare and she got back in her bed but still couldn't stop smiling.

The Next Day...

Sam got up at about noon. As soon as she woke up, she shoved a piece of cold pizza from the fridge in her mouth and got ready to go.

"Sam, where are you going? We have to babysit today," Cat said.

"Yeah, I know, But the mom won't be here 'till three, so I'm going the the store."

"Kay Kay." Sam hopped on her motorcycle and drove. She had been driving for what seemed like years when she finally made it to the store. She bought cookies for the kids, bacon for herself, a small box of bibble for Cat, and some toothbrushes for no one in particular. She hung the two grocery bags off one of her handlebars and went on the freeway to get hope quickly.

She was driving right on the speed limit, but an ugly, beat-up, green Ford Escape honked from behind her. Sam turned her head and looked at the guy in the car. He had light brown hair, a familiar face, and sunglasses on but all his windows were tinted so she could put her finger on who it was.

"What!?" She yelled over the sound of the freeway. The guy in the car rolled his window down. "Get over!" he yelled. Yeah, he was definitely familiar. She knew that voice. A cute, yet annoying voice. _Maybe it's Freddie! _She hoped. But when she looked at him again, she knew that was definitely not him.

"I'm going the speed limit, asshole! So suck it up!" she yelled back. The guy in the car kept getting closer and closer to the back of Sam's motorcycle.

"Dude are you trying to kill me!? Get off my tail!" she sped over the speed limit trying to get away from him. He just tailed her again.

"I said get over!" he yelled. Sam looked down at how close he was. For once, she was genuinely worried about her safety. "Fine!" she cried as she moved one lane over. Sam slowed back down to the speed limit and so did he. She glared in the window.

"Why did you want me to get over if you weren't going to go any faster!?"

"You're a danger on the road!" the familiar man replied. "You're the dangerous one, fucker! I'll follow you and bring out the butter sock!" The guy's jaw dropped.

"Are you Sam Puckett?" he asked. "Yeah, why do you need to know? You a cop?" The driver didn't reply.

"Fuck you Sam!" With that, he turned and rammed his car into Sam's bike. She was sent tumbling and crashing across the freeway. She landed in the middle of a lane with her bike crushing her ribs. Her blood was spread all over the road, her motorcycle, and herself. The cars in the lane all slammed on their brakes but one of the cars still hit her. She felt woozy and used her trembling arm to pull out her phone and call 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the phone operator asked. "I've been hit..by car...help..." she croaked. She did her best to explain where she was and within five minutes police and an emergency squad came. They pulled her bike off of her and put her on a stretcher. They hooked all kinds of machines to her. The people kept asking her questions, but her vision was blurred and she knew she was going to pass out.

"Is there anyone we need to notify? A parent, sibling, friend?" a doctor asked.

"Call the number..." Sam almost passed out then. "What number?" the doctor asked again.

"The one in my phone marked fucker who broke my heart..." With that, Sam blacked out.

**I told you it was getting intense! Who made Sam crash? Will she make it out okay? And how will Freddie respond? Wait until the next chapter to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story continues! WARNING: Severe Language! | Note: This chapter is in Freddie's POV and the next one is going to be too. In all other chapters it'll be no point of view unless I say otherwise.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. My girlfriend, Katelyn had left an hour ago and I had finally convinced my mom to got to the PTA conference without me, so I was bored. It's just not the same without Carly and Sam. Oh, Sam. I can't stop thinking about that blonde-headed demon. I have a new girlfriend and I saw Sam less than a month ago at the accident with the killer tuna. She saved my life. She put her life at risk to help me, and I can never repay her. She probably already moved on. She told me about some MMA fighter Goomer she's friends with, so she's likely dating him. Some strong, cool dude she'd like way better than me. I stared blankly at the TV. Girl Cow had ended, so old reruns were always playing. I sighed again.

I pulled out my phone and looked at it. I was thinking of breaking up with Katelyn. After I had broken up with Sam, the AV Club let me back in. So after Sam and Carly went their separate ways, I round out that a girl had joined the club. That girl was Kate. We had really hit it off, but she was a little pushy and controlling. She made me come home as soon as I got out of the hospital, so I didn't even get to say bye to Sam. God, just thinking about kissing Kate one more time makes me want to throw up. Then again, she was really popular so bullies didn't pester me. But I have been working out, so I didn't really need her protection anymore. I was about to call her when an unknown number called me.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello sir, who am I speaking with?" a gentle lady's voice replied. Probably someone calling for my mom.

"Freddie Benson, miss. May I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Amanda Reed from St. Schneider's Hospital. Do you happen to know Sam Puckett?" I smiled as Sam was mentioned.

"Yes, I do."

"Well please come here immediately."

"Why!?" I asked surprised.

"Sam Puckett was struck by a passenger vehicle and crashed her motorcycle about two hours ago. She is currently in critical condition here at St. Schneider's Hospital. Before she passed out, she asked us to call the person know as, ahem, 'f-er who broke my heart' on her phone. I called that number and reached you."

"Well, please come quickly, she is not doing very well."

"Not doing very well as in a chance of...d-death?" I asked extremely worried. "Perhaps. It depends on how well she can handle the injuries she has received. Thank you for you time."

"You're welcome, I'll be there soon."

"Goodbye Mr. Benson." the woman hung up. I stared at the wall in shock. How could she have crashed her bike? She's the best rider I've ever seen! I quickly slid on some shoes and a jacket. I was about to leave when I saw Katelyn standing in the doorway with a nasty glare on her face.

"Where do you think you're going? And who were you just talking to?" she asked nastily.

"It was a nurse from the hospital in LA! Sam got hit by a car! She's in terrible condition!" I cried in a hurry to go.

"Ugh, isn't that what drug you to LA the first time when you ended up in the hospital from killer salmon bites?"

"It was killer tuna! And yes! But this is serious!"

"More serious than your girlfriend at your front door needing a ride to the tanning salon?" she asked.

"Yes! Much more serious!"

"Well forget about it! I need the new African Mambo tan like now! It's the new big fad and I can't be seen at school tomorrow without it!" _I can't take this anymore!_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and decided it was time to stand up to her.

"Drive yourself," I replied.

"What did you just say? Did you just talk back to me?" she asked with surprise.

"I said... Drive. Your. Self."

"What? How dare you say that to me! Apologize now and I'll forgive you."

"No."

"Are you kidding me? What's gotten into you? Isn't more important to take care of your girlfriend than go visit some worthless criminal street trash who can't even drive?"

"SAM IS NOT WORTHLESS STREET TRASH! SHE MAY HAVE A TEMPER AND SHE CAN BE CRUEL, BUT SAM IS AN AMAZING PERSON! AND AS FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID TANNING, GO FUCK YOURSELF! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE DAMN PUPPET! WE ARE OVER SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I yelled. Wow. I can't believe how angry I was. I never swear. Kate stared at me with her mouth agape.

"You cannot do this to me! What about the dance next week?" she asked with awe and anger.

I glared at her with half-closed eyes. "You deserve to go alone because you're such a bitch no guy should have to go through the torture of dating you," I retorted spitefully. She whined and grabbed my shirt like a bully. "You _will_ go to the dance with me Fredward. I _will not_ go alone!" I used my muscular arms to shove her backwards. She crashed into the door of Spencer's apartment. I pinned her wrists down against the door.

"You better stay away from me, 'cause if I _EVER _have the displeasure of hearing your nasty commands again, I will screw you up!" I hissed. _Wow Sam really did rub off on me.._ I stomped down the stairs and out of Bushwell Plaza. I got in my awesome red Toyota Camri and drove towards LA.

**Ooh! Freddie got mad! See how Sam's doing in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it comes. Freddie's about to see Sam. Warning: It is NOT PRETTY.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I feel like I could fall asleep right here in the middle of traffic. I've been driving for nine hours nonstop. I have to see Sam. Sam has always been tough and hard to even scratch, but now she's in the hospital? I can't even imagine seeing Sam all bloody and broken. The thought makes me sick.

After I reached hour eleven of endless driving I decided I had to stop. I checked into a hotel for the night. I only got four hours of sleep and then at 6:30 in the morning I started driving again. I have no idea why I was in such a hurry. Oh yeah, that's right. _Sam is the most important thing in my life..._ I thought.

It's 1:30 now and I finally made it to the hospital. I don't think I've ever been so tired before in my life. I dashed in the door of the hospital.

"Where's Sam!?" I yelled at the woman behind the reception desk.

"What?" she asked a little frightened by the crazed look on my face.

"Take me to Sam Puckett!" a short pale skinned woman tapped on my shoulder. I shot around and glared at her.

"Are you Freddie Benson?" she asked. She must have been the lady I talked to on the phone.

"Yes, I am. Now where's Sam!?"

"Sam Puckett is right over here." I'm so anxious right now. I feel like I could throw up. The nurse opened a hospital room door slowly and lead me in. I looked around and my eyes locked on Sam. I immediately grabbed the trashcan next to Sam's bed and vomited. Twice.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Benson, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine..." I murmured. Sam looked _awful._ Both her legs were in wrappings and casts, and her entire chest and torso was wrapped in bandages that were soaking wet with blood. Her left arm was also in a cast. On her right side, her shoulder was covered but her bruised bloody arm was left uncovered. Her face looked terrible. It was covered in bruises, scrapes, and blood. The left side of her cheek was raw, probably from the pavement, and a giant gash went from the top of her forehead, over the corner of her right eye, and went all the way down her jaw and neck. She also was breathing in short bursts.

"W- what happened? What are her injuries?" The nurse picked up a clipboard and started reading.

"She has two broken legs, nine broken ribs and three fractured, two broken bones in her left arm, a fractured shoulder, a broken wrist, and some head trauma." I just stared while clutching the trashcan. I felt tears of sadness and rage in my eyes.

"Who did this?" I asked sternly.

"We don't know yet, but we have witnesses that you may speak to. They're in the waiting room." I set down my garbage can and walked to the waiting room. "Tell me everything you know about Sam crashing." We talked for half an hour describing the crash before one man mentioned something.

"It wasn't an accident, though," he said.

"What!?" I cried.

"It was no accident. The car that hit her did it on purpose." I stood up and clenched my fists. I stomped out of the building into the parking lot. I growled and roared in anger. I was SO mad. Someone, some ruthless ANIMAL had hit my Sam on _PURPOSE_!? Some person _wanted _to see her bleeding, bruised, and broken!? Before I knew what I was doing, I had punched a random car in the lot. It hurt my fists like hell but I didn't care. I broke the passenger side window with my bare fists. I tore the glass bits out of my hands with no remorse. I punched, kicked, and vandalized the car with reckless abandon. _I will find that son of a bitch who hurt my girl. And I will END HIM._

I stomped back into the hospital and went straight to Sam's room. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders very gently, disregarding the blood getting on my shirt.

"Don't worry, baby," I whispered to my unconscious girl. "I _will_ find who did this to you. And I will KILL HIM."

**I've been planning that line for a week now. We'll see how this goes on in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the Seddie chapter! Come on! Don't act like you haven't been dying for it! (I think this is the shortest chapter so far, but it had to happen somehow!)**

It had been a day since Freddie visited, and Sam had just woken up from her unconsciousness. For some reason she heard the words Freddie had spoken about killing the person who did this to her, even though he said it a day ago.

"Nurse..." Sam moaned.

"Yes Miss Puckett?" she responded.

"I need... painkiller..." she couldn't speak in complete sentences because her breathing was still shaky and sharp.

"You were given medication less than two hours ago," the nurse replied.

"It...hurts...when I...breathe..." After the doctor came in and gave Sam her medication, he examined her.

"Well, Sam. You're very lucky to be alive."

"I don't...feel...lucky.." Sam replied. "I can... barely move..."

"You shouldn't be moving. You have many broken ribs." she moaned.

"Where's...Freddie?" the doctor raised an eyebrow. "Freddie?"

"The... guy who...visited me."

"Oh, Mr. Benson left yesterday." Sam moaned. _ Here I am, stuck in a hospital bed with casts everywhere and I don't even get to see Freddie. This sucks. _Just then, Cat burst into the hospital room.

"Sam! Oh my God! What happened!?"

"I...got hit..by...a car..."

"Oh my God! Freddie just ran into the apartment ten minutes ago and was screaming about you being in the hospital! I didn't think it'd be this bad!" Cat gave Sam a big hug.

"Ow Cat, stop," Sam groaned. Cat gasped. "I actually hurt you? What is going on here!?"

"I'm...not..gonna explain... it again. Where's Freddie?" Cat started grinning. "You wanna see your nerd!"

"Ugh, Cat stop it! What's...he doing...in LA?"

"Visiting you," Freddie replied as he walked in the room. The doctors left so everyone could reunite.

"Get out... of here, Benson!"

"Sam, I-"

"I said get out! I...don't wan to see... you now!" Sam grunted. _Oh God, he better get out of here or I might end up confessing..._she thought. _He looks so hot in that leather jacket..._

"Sam! Listen, I know that I didn't go out with you like I promised, but my girlfriend made me go home as soon as I got out. _No! He does have a girlfriend! I was right! He'll never love me..." _Sam couldn't stop herself from letting the tears fall.

"Sam, why are you crying?" Freddie asked with concern.

"I knew it. You...have a new girlfriend. I'm just a nuisance to you..."

"Sam, I broke up with her to come see you! If you were a bother I wouldn't have come here!" Before Freddie knew what was happening, Sam hooked her good arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first, but then he put his arm around her and went with it. _S-she still loves me!? _he thought. _This is a dream come true!_

The two of them sat making out for almost ten minutes. Sam couldn't believe what was happening. _Oh my God! I'm actually making out with Freddie freaking Benson! _They kissed with passion until Cat cleared her throat. Both of them had forgotten Cat was even there. The shot apart. Freddie shuffled awkwardly.

"Get out, Cat!" Sam yelled even though it hurt when she yelled. Cat squealed and ran away.

"Benson."

"Puckett."

"Get over here, ya nerd!" Sam said as she moved over, motioning for Freddie to get on the bed with her. He settled next to her and leaned in for another kiss.

**:D God they're so cute together! But the happiness won't last. The culprit is still out there and Freddie needs to do something about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I lied. This one's in Freddie's POV too. It's just basically a chapter to fill in while I sort out how exactly this is going to end. I need to gather my ideas and some such shit. Anyway, enjoy more hot & angry Freddie Benson for all you fangirls out there.  
**

**(Freddie's POV)**

When I woke up, it was really dark and quiet. The only sounds I heard were Sam's breathing and the quiet murmur of someone's TV. I looked over at Sam. Her arm was still around my neck. I smiled.

"Sleep well, Princess," I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek. I slowly got out of the bed being careful not to wake her up. I tiptoed out of her room and silently shut the door behind myself. I walked past the room with the TV on and went to the front door of the hospital. I crept out quiet as possible. I started my car and drove to the nearest hotel.

"Could I get a room please?" I asked once I went in. The lady at the desk was almost asleep.

"You do realize it's two in the morning?" she mumbled tiredly.

"I know." She lifted her head, handed me a room key, and motioned for me to sign a book of names. I signed and wandered to my room. I fell on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The Next Morning...

I woke up to the sun coming in the window. I immediately got up, grabbed my phone and went down to the lobby. I threw my room key to the lady at the front desk and got in my car. I then drove to Punchy's Gym that Sam told me about. I had to train if I was going to kill the bastard who hurt my Sammy. I went in and grabbed some fighting gloves.

"Who wants to fight?" I asked to no one in particular. Some tough looking chick walked over to me.

"Let's hit it, plaid boy," she said.

"There is nothing wrong with plaid!" I retorted as I took off my plaid shirt, leaving me in nothing but shorts and a tank top. I heard the girls in the gym cheer. It felt good to actually be noticed for once.

"Go!" someone yelled. The woman hit me with a solid punch right in the jaw as soon as they said go. I stumbled backwards and felt anger building up. I see why Sam comes here now. I took two steps forward and did a one-two punch in her stomach. She groaned and dropped to her knees. I struck her square on the bottom of her jaw with an uppercut and when she was about to fall backwards, a gave a huge roundhouse kick to her back which made her fall flat on her face. The crowd of people cheered and I threw my arms in the air. There was some guilty pleasure in completely obliterating her. There was no way I could fail against the dick who ran into Sam. If he liked causing pain, then I'd show _him _pain.

After I completely destroyed a few more fighters, I just went to some punching bags. I just started practicing some new punching styles Sam had explained to me, and I heard cheering again. The girls were still watching me. I grinned and started doing new punches in different ways just to show off my muscles.

"Woo!" "Get it, sexy!" "My God, look at those arms," Random girls yelled and whispered. I then realized I probably wasn't doing any good this way. So I imagined the punching bag was the face of the dude driving that green Ford. My eyes filled with rage. I pulled back my arm, then released the most powerful uppercut ever. I struck the underside of the bag and it flew right off its chains. I took off my gloves and put back on my plaid dress shirt, leaving the mess behind me. No way that fucker's getting away from Freddie Benson.

**Alright that ends up this chapter. Posting's gonna be slow for a while 'cause I know what's gonna happen, I just don't know _how _to make it happen. Sehen sie zu einem späteren zeitpunkt!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is EXTREMELY short, but this story needed some more Seddie and an update, so I had to post this fast without a beta reader just so my people don't lose interest.**

Sam woke up around noon. She felt lonely without Freddie's strong arms around her. Her PearPhone was on the table next to her and she grunted, groaned, and growled as she tried to reach it. When ever she moved, her torso burned from all her broken ribs. She fought back tears as she finally reached her phone. _I can't wait until these stupid ribs heal! _She thought. Then she sent a few texts.

**To: Cat**

**How's it going? You doing alright without me?**

She scrolled down to the F's in her contacts and changed it.

**To: My Nerd **

**Hey baby whatcha up to? **

After about ten seconds her phone beeped.

**From: Cat**

**I'm doing alright I got Robbie to help me babysit while you're gone.**

Sam laughed and typed a reply.

**To: Cat**

**lol you're hanging with your weirdo boyfriend.**

**From: Cat **

**I'm not talking to you anymore :'(**

Her phone beeped again and she smiled.

**From: My Nerd**

**Working out at the gym. How's it going baby?**

**To: My Nerd**

**Terrible. I nearly died trying to pick up my phone. Btw why are u at the gym? **

Sam thought about how much she wanted to see him hot and sweaty, but she tried to shake the thought away.

**From: My Nerd**

**Sorry, Princess. Anyway I'm at the gym to get ready to beat the guy's ass who made you crash.**

**To: My Nerd **

**I wanna see that**

**From: My Nerd**

**Oh you will see it. I'll torture him right in front of everyone. No one messes with _my_** ** Puckett. **

_God, he's hot when he's mad, _Sam thought.

**To: My Nerd **

**Oh, baby it's my job to fuck up people who hurt you.**

**From: My Nerd**

**Well, you can still do that once you heal. This relationship is big enough for two bad-asses. **

**To: My Nerd**

**You're still a nerd, baby. **

Two Weeks Later...

A couple of Sam's ribs had healed, but were still fragile. Her left leg had made almost a full recovery but the rest of her was still in bad shape. The doctor had allowed her to move freely in a wheelchair. It was hard to push herself with only one arm, but she managed. After she had found the snack room, she sat in her room and watched TV while eating pudding. Then she felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders.

She shot around, ready to kill someone when she saw Freddie. The blonde girl nearly leaped out of her chair in excitement.

"Oh my God! Freddie!" Sam cried as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Someone's happy to see me," he replied. With that, they kissed passionately and snuggled in each other's arms.

**Again, sorry for the chapter's length. I didn't update for 3 days and that's a record. I got lots or PMs and reviews asking to update 'cause I normally put out 1 - 3 chapter A DAY. That's a hard standard to live up to, considering the weekend and my new TMNT oneshot I'm working on. So, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's another chapter in Freddie's POV. Special thanks to Nuttybuddyninja for beta-reading this.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

After spending the day with Sam, I left at about 8:00PM. She was really excited to see me but really disappointed to see me go, but I had things to do. I drove to Sam's apartment and rang the doorbell. I sighed and waited impatiently for to Cat answered the door.

"Hi Freddie, what are you doing here?" she questioned confused.

"I need to do some research," I replied. "And my PearBook is almost dead."

"Kay kay," Cat said cheerfully. "There's a charger over there." She said, skipping back to her room. I rolled my eyes at her energetic behavior. I mean how could she be cheerful when her friend is lying in a hospital bed in critical condition? I sat on the couch and plugged my PearBook in to the wall. I opened my web browser and went to my Zaplook homepage. I went to the Ford website and explored the site and all the features it carried. Being the tech genius I am I was able to explore the site easily. It seemed like I had been exploring the site for hours though when I finally found a record of sold Fords. I scrolled down and

searched for the car of the model and color of the car that hit Sam, but none matched. I went back to 1999 and still no green Ford Escape with a license plate that started with Q3. At 11:30, Cat came in tiredly and went to bed. I ignored her and kept searching until about 4:00 in the morning. Feeling my eyes flutter tiredly, I made myself some coffee to prevent myself from falling asleep and then went back to work on my computer. My body aching from exhaustion made me start changing positions. No matter what position I worked from, I couldn't get comfortable. I paced back and forth, my hair and clothes were messy and I was on the verge of passing out when I saw the glow of the sun on the horizon. The sun came up at some point, but I didn't know when because I collapsed on the floor tiredly. When I awoke it was 2:00 in the afternoon. The sun was shining, Cat was cooking, and I had a pool of drool all over my PearBook. I yawned and lifted my aching body on to the couch. My eyes were burning from my lack of sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Cat cried happily. I didn't have a clue on what she made for breakfast. There were eggshells on the counter, bits of lettuce on the floor, and a bundle of grapes cooking in a frying pan. All I know was that her creation was something that my mother would die before making, claiming it to be unhealthy. By the looks of her breakfast creation though, I already knew I was having a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Wha... happened..?" was all I managed to say.

"You came over last night to charge your PearBook and do some 'research' but then you stayed all night and fell asleep on the floor." she replied, putting air quotes around research. "Oh, and also you look like a deranged maniac." she said cheerily. I glared at her and trudged to the bathroom only to realize Cat was right. My wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and bloodshot eyes made me look like a murderer.

"Cat" I called, opening the bathroom door. "I need to take a shower. Are there any clothes I could wear?" I asked politely.

"Yeah" She answered. "Sam keeps some boy clothes in her closet." I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Thanks" I said closing the bathroom door. I slid the flower shower curtains aside and jumped in the shower. After I was clean and less murderous-looking, I wrapped a towel around my lower half and walked into Sam and Cat's shared bedroom. I looked in Sam's side of the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, some boxers, and a very VERY tight men's tank top. After I finished making myself look more presentable, I strolled out of the room. When I came around the hall I heard Cat whistle from the couch. I turned around and saw her eating what looked like fried grapes. I crinkled my nose at the sight of her more than "creative" food choice.

"Nice muscles, Freddie," she said flirtatiously.

"Cat, you know I'm taken," I replied rolling my eyes at her flirtatious behavior. Her actions gave me a cocky idea though. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a hot picture of myself, then sent it to Sam.

**From: Princess Puckett**

**OMG You freaking sexy nerd**

When I read her reply, a cocky smirk overtook my face. I grinned and stuffed my phone back in the pocket of my jeans. Too lazy to make a bowel of cereal after all, I sat on the couch with Cat who couldn't take her eyes off my biceps. I ate some fried grapes (which weren't too bad overall,) and smiled once more. I may not have gotten closer to the culprit, but I was sure closer to someone else.

**A/N****:****SEDDIE!** **Lol sorry. Also, now that I am having my chapters beta-read, I won't post chapters so fast and that's not really a bad thing. I know who the culprit is, I just need to think of a way to tie the rest of my ideas in. So, please keep reading and review! (Honestly, over a thousand people have read this and I only got 10 reviews from readers?) Thanks!**


	13. Note! PLEASE READ

Yo readers, what goes on? Yeah. I bet you were expecting a new chapter, right? Well, sorry. This is just a note. Wait! Don't close the window. I need all my loyal readers to check this out.

Let's be honest here. My first TMNT fanfic sucked. It was only read by 43 people. It just didn't work. But anyway, Raphael is my favorite turtle and I'm starting a Raph x /OC fanfic really soon. It's gonna be called 'Ally or Enemy' and play out like and episode chain. Please check it out when it comes out. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

**THE BIG REVEAL! You didn't think I'd keep you waiting, did ya? What!? You did? *puts hand on chest in mock hurt* In that case, none of my fresh-baked cookies for you!**

**(Shane's POV)**

_I sighed as I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a journal from a locked safe. The guilt of what I had done was killing me. I grabbed a pen and started writing. _

For the last two months, ever since I hit Sam with my car on purpose, I have been asking myself why. I have never been this cruel so what gave me the motivation, the desire to hit her? It's hard for me to believe but I know that I might have killed her, that I might be a murderer. I obviously know that I am going to go to jail or prison and i know that when Sam gets better, if she gets better, she's going to get back at me so why did i hit her?

It all started when her and her best friend Carly had a huge crush on me freshman year. The tech producer Freddie and I were friends up until I was sent to the hospital after falling down an elevator shaft. We both attended the AV Club at Ridgeway high our freshman year. However you are probably wondering how i fell down the elevator shaft. I can tell you right now that the reason i fell down the elevator shaft was because of Sam, the girl I hit with my car and maybe killed. One day in the AV Club Freddie came up to me and asked me if I wanted to help out with a bit they were going to do on iCarly, their old web show.

It turned out Carly and Sam were planning to do a bit on iCarly called Extreme Magnetism. Likewise, my old friend Freddie knew that i was a pro at magnetism. Ever since i was little i loved magnets, i just felt they were so interesting. The way the magnets just automatically stuck together without putting them together just fascinated me. I'm sorry I'm getting off track, let me finish telling you the whole story.

When I came in the iCarly studio, I was carrying my huge magnet, i greeted Freddie and the girls and we started the show. However back then i didn't realize that Carly and Sam were both in to me. I have never been the kind of guy that's able to notice when a girl likes me, or in this case, two girls.

A couple weeks after the show Carly came up to me and asked me out and i was really flabbergasted. At my old school before i attended Ridgeway i was never very popular because i was a nerd, the girls never liked me and to say it took a hit to my self esteem was the truth. So when Carly one of the most popular girls at school came up to me and asked me out, i automatically said yes without hesitating. The only thing was back then i didn't know that going out with Carly Shay would later start drama and send me to the hospital with almost all my bones broken.

The next day when I was grabbing books out of my locker, Sam came up to me and asked me out. That should have been my clue back then that something was going on because I never got asked out at all, especially by two girls, two beautiful girls. I guess I didn't catch the warning though because i was too excited to be able to catch the warning but I wish I did. I went out on a date with both girls and they were both great, awesome even. I had things in common with both girls. Carly and Sam were both the same though or at least at the time I thought so. It turned out I learned later that Sam was nothing like Carly, she just acted like it because she really liked me.

After I dated the girls for a couple weeks I started to like them both equally and it was hard for me to choose who I liked best. However if I had known that Sam was a rude tomboy then i would have automatically chosen Carly, sweet, sweet Carly. Sam though decided to not show me who she really was, she just acted like a sweet princess. She really isn't. When my next date came up with both girls I was honest with them and told them that I wasn't sure who i liked better, let's just say that they weren't okay with that.

Two days after that they both started this whole war. I learned later that it was a kissing war, that was about 4 minutes before i fell down the elevator shaft. They both started interrupting each other's dates with me. When Sam was on a date with me she tried to act like she wasn't breathing, just so i would give her mouth to mouth. How pathetic is she? When Carly and i were up in her studio about to kiss, Sam barged in and stopped our date. Again, how pathetic is she? When I figured out that they were both fighting over me, I realized that they were both pitiful.

So i got off the bean bag that I was sitting on and yelled at them about how plaintive they were acting. I got so fed up with both of them that i pressed the elevator and stepped in, I stepped in so fast, eager to get away from of those maniacs. I didn't realize that the elevator was broken until I dropped right through the elevator shaft and broke almost all my bones. That's how i ended up in the hospital, I almost died and it was all because of Carly and Sam.

It's not like I was looking for Sam to hurt her because I wasn't. However when we were yelling at each other in the streets and she mentioned her butter sock i automatically knew that it was Sam and something inside me just snapped. I reminisced about all the pain I went through in the hospital and then I let out a raging roar.

Without even realizing it, i just rammed into the side of her motorcycle. I didn't realize that i did until i saw her body flying through the air, and I didn't realize that i might have killed her until I saw the blood all over her when i drove right past her. The thing was that I didn't want to do it, I wasn't even thinking about doing it until I already did it. Yes, Sam and Carly were the ones that put me in the hospital but that didn't mean that I wanted to hurt Sam in anyway. I guess all the pent up frustration and feelings made me get revenge before I realized I even wanted it.

I honestly felt horrible afterward and the only reason why I didn't call an ambulance for her was because I didn't want any evidence pointing to me even though I clearly did the crime. I know call me selfish, a killer even but I didn't want to go to jail. For one thing Sam is most likely very popular in jail and I didn't want any of her buddies to kill me in my sleep when they found out what i did to her. I really wish that I didn't do it but I can't go back and change it. What's done is done and all I can do is try to hide and stay out of the way!

_I signed the page and shoved the book back in it's safe. I wish I didn't have to keep my journal under lock and key, but I can't let anyone know about what I did. I can't make it in prison. I closed my closet and sighed once more._

**Once again, thanks to Nuttybuddyninja for all his/her support and help. Review please! Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is short, but I needed an update. Freddie is finally finding out! Here we go!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

After my fruitless search at Sam and Cat's apartment, I left my PearBook there and drove to the Ford dealership downtown. It took me half an hour to get there, but I didn't care. I needed to find out who hit Sam. I _will _find him. And I will tear him a new asshole.

Once I got there, I parked among shiny new cars and walked straight to the front desk. An Italian man with a fat black mustache seemed really excited to see me.

"Hello, hello! My good man, we have cars a-plenty here!" he shouted with a thick accent. "What kind of ride are you looking for? Something small? Big? A car or a truck? It doesn't matter because we have it all, my friend!

"Actually, I'm not here to-" I began speaking, but he rudely cut me off my bursting out again.

"What color do you want? Rosso? Blu? Verde? Giallo? Orange? Nero? Grigio? Va bene tutto!" he shouted in Italian. Sam had taught me a few words of the language and from what he said in English I'm guessing he was asking me colors, but I was still pretty confused.

"Sir, I don't want to buy a-" again he interrupted me.

"Per favore! Dimmi quello che ti serve! Ho bisogno di vendere qualcosa! Niente! Niente affatto! Per favore, giovanotto! Aiutami!" This time I had absolutely no idea what he said. I tried to piece it together, but 'help me' was the only part of his rambling sentence I could understand.

"I don't know what you're saying! I just need some information on-" he put his arm around my shoulders and starting babbling again.

"Deve comprare qualcosa! Che cosa avete bisogno di informazioni per? Che tipo di auto per comprare un regalo? So tutto di tutte le auto! Posso dirvi nulla! Senza problemi! Ho bisogno di fare una vendita! Non voglio perdere il mio lavoro! Mamma mia! Ho bisogno del mio stipendio!"

"SIR!" I bellowed. He stopped talking and dashed behind the counter, cowering down in fear. "I just need a record on cars bought here."

"Oh..." he replied crestfallen. He went to the computer on the counter. "Here, you can type the kind of car you're looking for and other details here..." he said as he motioned to a bunch of boxed on the screen. I typed in all I knew about the car.

Model: Escape

Color: Green

Serial #: Unknown

License Plate: Q3**#####**

Date of Purchase: Unknown

I clicked the search button and it simply said Loading... next to a swirling symbol on the screen. I waited, and waited, and waited some more. It had been at least ten minutes when I got impatient.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked the disappointed Italian man.

"Probably five more minutes. It is slow. Tale è la vita," he replied. I didn't even car about what he said this time. I just needed to find out who hurt my Sammy. After a few more seconds, it finally pulled up a list of cars that followed the required filters. The list had one car on it. I started sweating with anticipation. I was finally going to find out what jackass ran into my girl.

I clicked on the purchase. It read:

Model: Escape

Color: Green

Serial #: 3753090021

License Plate: Q3X876G

Date of Purchase: 05/27/08

Price: $21,356.20

I got a little nervous when I didn't see any info about the owner. Then a saw a box under the price that said OWNER AND PURCHASE INFORMATION. I clicked it and read it.

Card Used: Discover

Money Transferred: $21,356.20

Card #: 6*** **** ****

Now I was getting pissed. A computer genius such as myself should have no problem finding a person's name.

"How do I find the buyer's name!"I roared.

He said nothing and simply pushed me to the side, reached for the keyboard, then rapidly clicked and typed. "There you go," he said. I gulped. I was really nervous and I don't know why. It was just a name. I just had to see it, and then I'd be able to track him down. I took a deep breath and looked at the monitor.

Buyer's Name: Shane Gordon

**Let me know what you think! _BY THE WAY. I AM NOT UPDATING AGAIN UNTIL I GET 17 REVIEWS. THANK YOU._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta-da! I'm baack! No, I have not fallen off the face of the Earth, I'm still alive. Alive and here with a new update! Special thanks to Nuttybuddyninja for her beta-reading and support. By the way, I got a review from a guest I could not reply to, so I'll just do it here.**

**To Hashtag Ninja: I am obviously a Seddie shipper, and I don't mean to be rude, but I really hate Creddie. And Puckentine makes me want to puke. So, no. I'm not making you either kind of story. Sorry.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

(1 Month Later)

The day that Sam was getting released from the hospital finally came. She had finally recovered from her since I found out the name of the bastard who hit Sam, I've been in a crazy frenzy of research. I know him and his family on Splash Face but I'm still trying to find out his address and his information. As soon as I find out where he lives I'm going to freaking kill him. I've been so busy lately that it seems like it's only been a week since I last visited her.

Walking in to St. Schneider's hospital, I heard someone yell my name and before I could react Sam had leaped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my torso. She strangled me with a bone-breaking hug and would _not _let go of me. I went to the front desk to sign some release papers and the receptionist looked at us like we were crazy.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the receptionist rudely. I never realized before now how much Sam has influenced me!

"Nothing, sir" The lady responded as she handed me a pile of papers. Sam continued to squeeze my neck and kiss me as I signed pages and checked boxes. As soon as I handed the annoying lady her documents back I finally got a chance to return my girlfriend's affection.

**(Sam's POV)**

Once Freddie had finished signing my stupid papers, he turned and smiled at me. I still had my arms and legs wrapped around him. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I just couldn't keep my hands off him. No matter how big my reputation is, I couldn't keep myself from loving him. _Ugh, he's making me sound all mushy, like a daffodil,_I thought. He cupped his hands around my cheeks and pressed his soft lips against mine. I felt sparks fly around me and I reciprocated, running my hands through his smooth hair, pulling him close to me, making our upper bodies touch. For a moment, nothing existed but me and him. My heart started pounding out of my chest when I felt his tongue running across my bottom lip. I had never French kissed anyone, even though I had told lots of people that I had. Why I told people I had, I don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't want to seem like the innocent little girl in the school. _What are you doing, idiot?_One side of my mind asked. _Your true love is right here in front of you and he's making out with you! Do it!_I listened to my thoughts and granted him entrance to my mouth. We started exploring each other's mouths with are tongues and the feeling that went through my body was like nothing I ever felt before, it was like my own heaven.

Out of nowhere, I started to hear a far away voice saying something.

"EXCUSE ME!" I heard someone behind us holler.

I groaned into Freddie's mouth and pulled away from him. He looked at me with a disappointed and confused face as soon as our lips parted. I peeled my body off of his and turned around to see a grumpy, ugly, old, black nurse looking at me like I just took a shit on the floor. I glared at her like a ravenous wolf.

"What do you want?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Could you go do '_that' _somewhere else?" She asked, but it sounded like a command.

"No" I retorted simply. I spun around to see Freddie with a huge grin on his face. When I looked at Freddie's grin, he always made my anger go from 100 to 0. "What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You're an aggressive beast," he replied, growling playfully. "But you're my aggressive beast." We reconnected our lips and again, the world around me disappeared. I didn't care about anything but him. I didn't even mind when two burly hospital security men escorted us out. I was hoping to keep going in the dark car, but Freddie pulled away.

"Let's go home, Princess," he said with a smile as he started the car. How can I say no to that face?

**(Freddie's POV)**

After my make-out session with Sam at the hospital, I drove back to her apartment. As soon as we got out of the car, she was back on my lips. She just couldn't keep her hands off me. _Keep it up, Benson._My dark side told me. _She made your life miserable for years, now you could use this to your advantage._I should have told her about Shane, but it could wait. I barely could open the door to her apartment with her hands all over me. As soon as we made it in, she pushed me on the couch without skipping a beat. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on Spongebob that way Cat wouldn't wake up to us kissing. Sam pulled my shirt of like an animal and ran her hands over my chiseled chest and torso again. I pulled her into a hot kiss and nibbled her neck. I felt her throat vibrate as she loudly moaned. I quickly flipped her over and knelt over her. I bit her earlobe, kissed her, and then went back to her neck.

Then, out of nowhere, I stopped. I sat up and left her there. I heard her whimper as I moved. I turned up the TV.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a frail voice.

"Watching TV."

"But we were-" I put my finger to her lips. I began the treatment again, then I stopped once more."

"What are you-"

"You like it, baby? You like my lips on your neck?"

"YES!" she replied.

I leaned down to her ear. "Beg me." Her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she retorted.

"Then no more Freddie for you, Princess." This was working out better than I expected.

"Please Freddie! I love you!" she whined.

"Try harder."

"Freddie! Please! I need your hands on me! I need your biceps and your chest! I want to see your beautiful brown eyes! I need you!" I smiled in satisfaction and leaned back down to her.

(Cat's POV)

I heard Sam and Freddie come home, but I could tell they were making out and I didn't want to see that. I waited for an hour before coming out. I gasped at the scene in the living room.

All the lights were off and the two of them were on the couch. Freddie was shirtless and Sam was curled up on his chest, her face nuzzled into his neck. The TV was playing Spongebob and lit up their sleeping bodies. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I couldn't wait to show it to Sam when she woke up.

**This story is almost over, just a few more chapters. Don't worry, Sam will find out soon and you know what happens next. All loose ends will be tied. (And I mean it. Unlike Dan what said about iGoodbye.) Thank you all for the appreciation and I****'m glad you enjoy me ideas. Peace! **✌


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter. Sorry.**

Okay everyone, I', about to do something I really don't want to do. As of now, April 3rd 2014, I'm putting this story, All You Need Is Love (Sam and Cat), on hiatus. I know how I'm going to end the story, but I have writer's block SO BAD. I stayed up until 7:30 a.m. brainstorming last night, and that got me nothing but a sore neck and a very tired person. Like I said, I know how I'm going to end the story, I just dunno how to get there. I'm not sure how long this hiatus will last, but it will surely be over before the 20th of April. Just bear with me and give me some time to collect my ideas and my writing skills. I have new iCarly and Victorious stories planned out and I might start one before I finish this one, but I will make sure this one gets done. I absolutely WILL NOT allow this fanfic to go without an end under any circumstances. I will do it, just please give me some time. Thanks for your patience.

Also, I am now accepting story requests. I will do any kind of story or crossover for iCarly, Victorious, Sam and Cat, Naruto, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As long as it's within what I know. For instance, I won't do a crossover of something I don't know anything about. Also, I WILL NOT TOLERATE the following ships: Creddie, Puckentine, Jori, Cade, Spam, Turtlecest, or any shippings for people of the same gender. Thank you. :) Peace. ✌


	18. Chapter 18

**MY GOD. I am FIIINNNAAALLLYYYY back. Sorry for the SUPER long wait and outrageous number of caps, and the terribleness of this chapter, but I am in a rush and I have a math OAA tomorrow and you viewers deserve some more chapters! Let's jump right in! Here we go!**

**(Sam's POV)**

For the first time in a while, I actually woke up on my own without someone having to make me get up. I was on the couch instead of my bed, and I would have been really confused if I cared. I tried to roll over, but something was around my shoulders preventing me from moving. I groaned and opened my eyes to see that I was snuggling into a shirtless Freddie who had his arms around my shoulders. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, I thought. _I need to get up before Cat sees me_! I wriggled around for a few seconds before I gently pried his arms off of me. I smiled as I watched him shuffle around in his sleep. He's so freaking adorable when he sleeps!  
I went to toward the kitchen to cook some bacon when I saw Cat standing by the window, making me jump.

"Cat! What the hell are you doing? How long have you been standing there!?"

She smirked. "Long enough."  
I gulped nervously. I absolutely COULD NOT let Cat see me and Freddie snuggling. It would ruin my reputation. I slowly walked to the kitchen and started making some bacon in my favorite frying pan.

"So," Cat randomly spoke from behind me.

"Cat, why are you acting all creepy?" I asked without turning away from my crisping meat.

"Oh, you know. Just being me. Creepy old Cat," she replied. I could hear the slyness in her voice. She knew something. And I had an idea what it was.

"Cat... What do you want!?" I yelled as I glared in her eyes. She squeaked and turned away.  
"

Nothin'..." I grabbed her shirt and turned her face toward mine. I stared at her like a predator again.

"Cat, I've been living with you for almost a year now. I know you waay to well to believe that."

"I- no- but I- don't..." she stuttered. "Dang it."

"Now, tell me," I growled.  
"

I saw you and your nerd last night!" She cried with a huge smile. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "And you were snuggling."

Oh. Fucking. shit.

"I- I uhh... We were um..." I spluttered as I tried to come up with a response.  
She smiled bigger than I've ever seen anyone smile.

"Sam and Freddie, sitting in a tree.." she began singing.

"CAT!" I screamed. I lunged at her and starting chasing her around the apartment."

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she finished. I growled and leaped at her. I went crashing to the ground on top of the redhead. She squealed and squirmed as I held both her arms behind her back.

"Say you're sorry!" I hissed menacingly in her ear.

"No!" she cried. "Sam Puckett is a softie!" Hearing those words made me even more furious. I aggressively twisted her arms. She squeaked in pain.

"Sam..." she whispered in a flurry of coughs. "You're squishing me!" I stood up so she could breath and she sucked in air as fast as she could. I walked back over to my sizzling bacon. I heard Cat try to quietly scootch away, so I grabbed the automatic nail gun (that she had used to trap me in the closet to while she jumped the tuna,) and shot a nail into our bedroom. She made a small 'eep' noise as the nail shot around in our room.  
I once again tried to finish cooking when I heard Cat slyly say, "Softie.."

"Cat..." I warned, pointing the nail gun at her.

"You'd never shoot me." I lowered the gun in defeat. She was right, I would never hurt her. Then I got a brilliant idea. I disappeared in our bedroom and returned with her purple giraffe. I then aimed the nail gun at its throat.

"AAHHHH! NOT MR. PURPLE!" she screeched.

"Apologize, and he lives."

"Put him down," a voice spoke from the couch. I looked over to see my shirtless boyfriend glaring at me. I sighed and dropped the stuffed animal and the nail gun. Freddie walked over to me.

"What did she do?" he asked, obviously tired.

"She called me a softie," I mumbled. And she sang the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song..."

"Baby, you're not a softie. You're the strongest person I know. And we were kissing, so what difference does it make?" he asked with a grin. Once again, he made me go from 100 to 0 when it came to anger.  
"

Aw, baby!" I said and captured his lips in a kiss full of passion. I draped my arms on his shoulders and felt tingling in my chest along with butterflies in my stomach. Out of nowhere, Cat let out an 'Awww!' We parted and glared at her, but we didn't let it ruin the moment. We simply returned to our lip-lock and parted when we needed to breathe.  
"

Come on," he panted. "Let's go eat that bacon together."

"No problem, handsome."  
**  
(Freddie's POV)**

I have to tell her. Right now I don't ruin the moment, but she has to know. And Shane has to die. Why does that name sound so familiar? I was politely eating my bacon up and eating the little bits when Sam laughed.  
"You don't need a fork to eat bacon, Benson!"  
"It's only good manners!" I replied indignantly. She smiled at me, but I couldn't seem to grin back at her when there was a maniac out there who hurt my baby. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my right shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked. I sighed. It was time she knew. I had known for almost a months already, why hadn't I told her? He almost killed _her, _not me.

"I know who hit you..." I mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's dude named Shane Gordon and he lives a few blocks away from here as far as I know."

Sam pulled away from me and stood silent. I turned around and she was staring into space. _Oh, God! She hates me now, doesn't she? _I thought. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I finally found her and now she's gonna break up with me!_! My mind raced, but my rampant thoughts stopped short when she finally spoke.

"Let's go kill that bastard."

**Until the next chapter! Auf widersehen!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Sam's POV)**

Shane Gordon is gonna die. And he's gonna die hard.

This morning, Freddie told me he knew who had hit me. Some bastard named Shane Gordon. And now, we are going to Fuck. Him. Up.

I zoomed around the kitchen like a madman. I grabbed my old butter sock,(the same one I never threw away since the first time I used it at Carly's,) a fresh new tube sock, and two pounds of butter.

"Sam, why is it that you just happen to have two pounds of butter in your fridge?" Freddie asked.

"It's for emergencies!" I retorted.

"A _butter _emergency?"

"Yes!" I emptied the old butter out and shoved the new in. I tied 'em both up, held one in each hand, and swung them together in unison.

"Yeahh..." I said. "Momma's got the power of the butter!" I heard Freddie snort from the couch. I put down my socks, went to the couch, and draped my arms around his neck.

"I thought you wanted Shane dead," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I do. But are two butter socks really necessary? You could probably kill him with your fists alone!"

"Aww, baby!" I craned my neck so I could capture his lips in an electric kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and he grabbed my torso, pulling me onto his lap. I immediately forgot whatever I was thinking about prior to that moment. Freddie was all I could think about. But of course, the moment had to be ruined. I heard a squeal and fake gagging come from the hallway. I groaned into his mouth and pulled away to see Cat furiously rubbing her eyes.

"Cat, what's going on?" I asked as I walked over and placed a hand on her back.

"I saw you two, _making out!_" she replied like it was the worst thing ever.

"Oh, grow up! It's not like you haven't seen people kiss before!"

"Yeah, but it's different! It's disgusting to see tough-as-nails Sam Puckle making out with a nerdy tech boy!"

"Hey!" Freddie cried, insulted.

I rolled my eyes and deliberately walked over to Freddie and kissed him hungrily. My hands went to his shoulders and his to my waist. I heard Cat squeal, but I didn't care. This was way more important. Then, Freddie pushed me away.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"We... need...to...get prepared..." he replied breathlessly.

"Fine." I stalked to the kitchen, grabbed three of Dice's 'spifes' and shoved two of them in the loops of my jeans. I handed the last one to Freddie.

"What's this for?"

"Killing Shane!" I replied with a mix of rage and excitement.

"No!" Cat screamed, leaping at me. "You can't just go kill someone!"

"Cat," Freddie began. "Shane hit Sam and nearly killed her. Don't you think he deserves this?" Cat was silent. She simply nodded while staring at the floor. I patted her back.

"Kid, it's gonna be fine. We'll kick his ass and be back before you know it. Just watch TV with Mr. Purple." She immediately jumped up.

"YAY! Bring us back some Inside-Out Burgers!" she called as she skipped to our bedroom. Freddie and I shook our heads as we left to find Shane.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**(Freddie's POV)**

It's finally time. Time to get back at that son of a bitch for injuring my girl! We drove around Eastern LA for an hour, knocking on doors asking for Shane Gordon, but we had no luck.

"Aargh! Where is he!?" Sam groaned.

"I don't know!" I retorted angrily.

"What did I do to you?" Sam roared in protest. "_You're_ the one who said he lived a few blocks away!"

"It's not my fault he's hard to find!" The two of us bickered back and forth for ten minutes before I pulled over.

"Calm down!" I bellowed.

"Oh, _I _need to calm down? Why don't you?"

"You're the one that started this!"

"Hey, you want this guy dead just as bad as I do!"

"I'm not the one who got all whiny because it wasn't as easy to find him as it is to find where Tubba Chicken is!"

"What are you trying to say!?"

"I'm saying maybe just maybe you should be able to survive for an hour without inhaling a bucket of chicken!"

"What does my fried chicken have to do with this!?"

"Whenever there isn't food in within a two foot radius you get all antsy!"

"So you're saying I need to eat less!?"

"Maybe I am!"

"So you're calling me fat?!"

"I never said that," I replied gently, my anger immediately dispersing. I can't believe I went that far.

"That's exactly what you're fucking saying isn't it!? Isn't it? I'm not good enough for you, am I?! Why don't you just move to Italy so you can get back with your dream girl!? Maybe she's thin enough for you!"

"Babe, that's not what I'm saying."

"Yeah it is! You're still in love with Carly 'cause she's perfect and I'm a piece of shit!"

"You're not shit!" I cried, getting frustrated all over again.

"Then stop acting like it!"

"When do I treat you like shit!?"

"NOW!"

"This one argument doesn't mean I hate you!"

"Of course! Just try covering it up then!"

"Covering what up!? That I kiss you and tell you I love you every day to make you think I love you when I really hate you?"

"I dunno, I didn't think it through!"

"You never think _anything _through! That's the problem!"

"Oh, so I'm a dumbass now?"

"You aren't dumb but you're being a dumbass right now because you don't understand I'm just frustrated!" Before I knew what I was doing, I had slapped Sam right across the face. My eyes widened to see Sam's shocked and hurt expression. She left the car and stalked off on the edge of the highway.

_Oh, God. What did I just do?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't do an author's note last chapter and left you hanging like that! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be the last, so it's gonna be a while. I know how I'm gonna wrap this up, and I want it to be perfect! This chapter is short, but it gets the point across. Enjoy!**

**(Sam's POV)**

This fucking night sucks. Like, worse than any other night EVER. Freddie and I searched for an hour, but we couldn't find Shane. Then we had and argument because we were frustrated and he slapped me. Right. Across. The. Face.

I walked down the side of the highway, tears filling my eyes. How had things gotten so bad? Just this morning we had been making out and now I'm crying on the side of the freeway.

"Sam!" he called from behind me.

"Fuck off!" I retorted.

"Babe! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix this hand shaped bruise on my fucking face, Freddie! And _I'm_ the one who doesn't think!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was the heat of the moment! I swear!"

"Blah, blah, blah. I didn't mean to, it was the heat of the moment, I've heard it all before!" I shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!?" A semi honked as it came by and nearly deafened me, but I kept walking.

"Babe, please forgive me!"

I turned around with rage and tears in my eyes. "Go fuck yourself, Benson! We're over!" My voice broke as I spoke those last two words. Those words I hated to say. I thought I had finally found the right person, who could make we feel loved, wanted, and warm inside. But I failed. He was just like all the others. They look sweet when you see 'em and meet them, but then they're a total freaking bastard when you get to know them. Like a chocolate covered piece of shit.

"No! Baby, don't say that!"

"And stop calling me baby! Seddie is dead!" I couldn't stop myself this time. I started sobbing as I ran from him. I heard his footsteps begin to slow and eventually stop. I really broke down then. He had given up. We were done.

I never stopped bawling as I turned around a corner, going into that familiar alley where I had beaten up John Zakappa. I stopped cold as I came face-to-face with Shane from the elevator shaft incident.

"Shane?" I asked, surprised.

"Sam? You're alive!" he cried as he trapped me in a huge bear hug. I sniffled, trying to stop my tears.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm ali-" I stopped short as I saw him fidgeting nervously.

"Shane," I asked in a peculiar voice. "What's your last name?"

"Gordon. Why?" My tears subsided and were replaced with fury.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. I leaped at him, sending him to the ground. I wrapped my hands around his neck and choked him.

"You fucking bastard!" I roared, punching him in the eye harder than I had ever hit anything. I punched his face mercilessly, switching between hands. Left, right, left, right, left, right. "You fucker! You tried to kill me!" I hit him over and over until a stream of blood came dripping out of his nose.

"Sam, it was the heat of the moment! I heard you talk about your butter sock and I remembered all the time I had to spend in the hospital because of you! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't think!" he blubbered.

"I have heard to much ass kissing today! so shut your muthafucking face!" I kneed him in the stomach, then the balls. He groaned in pain, clutching his junk as I stood up.

"Here's to hoping you never have children if you make it out of this alive!" I kicked his hands out of the way, stomping on his 'privates.' He screamed bloody murder like a cat who had been stepped on.

Suddenly, a group of six black kids with graffiti cans and hockey sticks who looked like gang members came running around the corner. Their eyes widened as they saw Shane bloody and bruised on the ground.

"Hey, look, Jeremiah! It's that ass who scammed your mom!" One of the kids, (who I figured was Jeremiah,) came forward and slapped him with his hockey stick.

"Mind if we join in?" he asked.

"Not at all. Let's do it!" I replied with vigor and rage. I started off my one-two punching him in the gut and the seven of us continued beating on him for about fifteen minutes until the jackass stopped moaning and moving.

"Yo, what's your name?" one of them asked.

"Sam. Sam Puckett."

"You're cool, Puckett. I'm gonna run b'fore the cops come. See ya around!" Jeremiah called as he left with his gang and a bunch of bloody hockey sticks.

I sighed and leaned against the brick wall. I thought about Freddie and teardrops instantly sprang back to my eyes. I squinted and tried to focus on the awesome thing I had just done and not my loss. I bit my lip all the way home, trying as hard as I could to now burst into tears. I made it back to the apartment and came inside, going straight to the fridge. Cat was on the couch with Mr. Purple watching Celebrities Underwater. I grabbed a chicken leg from a bucket in the refrigerator and sat next to Cat.

"Hi! How'd it go?" This time, it was completely hopeless. I clutched Cat's shoulder and starting bawling. It was like the YayDay incident all over again, except three hundred times worse.

"Sam! What's wrong!?" she exclaimed.

"Freddie and I broke up!" I wailed. She rubbed my back as I soaked her shirt with my tears.

"Shh..." she soothes as she rubbed my back. I couldn't stop myself. Things were never going to be the same.

**Mhmm, Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave it like that! The final chapter is coming soon! Thanks to all of you who have supported me so far!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we have it. The final chapter of All You Need is Love. I'm so proud. *Tears* This is better if you listen to the songs on youtube while reading it. Enjoy. :)**

**(Cat's POV)**

(11 months later)

Sam hasn't been the same ever since she broke up with Freddie. Right after she came back, she burst into tears and cried all night. It always scares me when Sam cries, because I'm supposed to be the unstable one and she's the rock that stops me from going crazy. When she cries it all get reversed and I have to comfort her, but I'm not good at comforting people.

Anyway, it's been almost a year since she and Freddie broke up and Sam is still depressed. She sits in her room all day long listening to music on her PearPod. She has this new favorite band called Psychotic and that's all she ever listens to. Psychotic has a bunch of somber breakup songs and they only make her sad, but she still listens to them. The band is coming to a karaoke club in L.A. tomorrow and I hope that'll make her come out of her shell. Happy-go-lucky Sam is dead. No more making gross food combinations , or acting violent around children. It's just heartbreaking.

I knocked on the door to our bedroom.

"Sam?" I called.

"What do you want, Cat?" she shot back.

"Can we talk?"

"NO."

"Come on, it's about that band you like!" I begged, hoping that would get her.

"Psychotic?"

"Yeah. They're coming to LA tomorrow." As soon as I finished my sentence Sam burst through the door. She looked awful. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot, her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, and she was leering at me like a caged animal.

"Are you kidding me? You've got to be kidding me! You're kidding me, right?" she said at lightning speed.

"Nope! They're coming to sing at that karaoke place downtown. You know, the one that used to be a comedy club." Sam looked mindblown.

"I- we- they... here? Tomorrow!?" she spluttered.

"Yup! Maybe you could hook up with one of them!" I added, hoping she might think about it. She gave me a cold glare. "Really Cat?" she retorted. "Anyway, I need to take a shower!" she cried as she ran toward the bathroom. I grinned. _It worked! It worked! Maybe if she hooks up with one of the boys, she'll be able to get her mind off Freddie! And then happy-go-lucky Sam will live once again!_

**(Sam's POV)**

I can't believe this! Psychotic is actually coming! HERE! TOMORROW! I stripped off my clothes and turned on my PearPod to one of my favorite songs by them right before I turned on the water. I grabbed a bar of soap and listened to the music. **(Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)**

_We'll do it all..._

_Everything_

_On...our own..._

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words, _

_Are said too much_

_They're not, enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time, Chasing cars._

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace,_

_To remind me_

_To find my own._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am,_

_All that ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes,_

_They're all I can see._

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will_

_Never change for us at all._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world?_

I turned off the water and got out of the shower, putting on my robe and turning off my PearPod. I put on deodorant and perfume,(things I rarely did,) buzzing with excitement. I disappeared into my closet and returned wearing a pair of jeans and a red and gray shirt. I left my bathrobe on the floor and shoved my earbuds in again, clicking on the next song in my Psychotic playlist. **(It's called If Only but I wrote it so it's not on the internet anywhere.)**

_If only,_

_I could sing you this song_

_And have everything be normal,_

_But that's just not how it works._

_Our relationship we had was_

_Anything but formal..._

_Yet we somehow managed_

_To make it work..._

_I can't take it anymore, _

_This love is driving me crazy._

_Why did you just desert me_

_And slam the door?_

_Can we please just try this_

_One. More. Time?_

_'Cause every time I close my eyes,_

_I see your face._

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_I feel the pain..._

_Baby we were meant _

_for each other,_

_How did I screw this up so bad?_

_And I don't even care if this_

_Song doesn't rhyme.._

_Oh baby, if only._

I felt myself begin to drift off as the song continued. This was so totally gonna be the best night ever!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" I shot up to see Cat shaking me.

"What!?" I retorted.

"You're gonna be late for the concert!" she replied, shoving me off the bed. I ran to the kitchen, grabbing my shoes and my motorcycle helmet.

"You coming Cat?" I shouted as I mounted my motorcycle and started it up.

"Sure," she replied as she jumped on behind me. I turned around and sped toward the old comedy club. This was gonna be so awesome!

I pulled up and jumped off my bike, leaving Cat on it alone. I burst through the doors to the club, gasping for breath. Everyone inside fell silent and stared at me.

"Has Psychotic gotten here yet?" I panted.

"No. They're coming in thirty minutes," some mangy dude in front of a mic mumbled from the stage. I sat at a table and Cat joined me. I couldn't believe that my favorite band in the whole world wanted to come to this old place. It used to be a comedy club, so the stage was brick and had a single microphone. The DJ looked like a hippie and he only had a synthesizer and a record player at his desk. The mangy man at the mic started singing some Miley Cyrus song and everyone covered their ears. This was gonna be a long half hour.

(30 Minutes Later)

I nearly had a heart attack as I saw Nathan Jones walk through the door. He was a really nice lanky teen who had jet black hair and an awesome red guitar on his back. He was the guitarist from Psychotic and I couldn't wait for the rest of the guys.

Next came Ethan Kent. He was Nathan's muscular bad-boy best friend who had blonde hair like Ross Lynch. He was the drummer and his drum set had personalized drums that looked BAD ASS. He gave me a wave and a smile as he headed toward the stage.

Then there was Colin Chaney. He was the heart-throb every girl in California was in love with. He played keyboard and had red hair, but everyone loved because of his stupid British accent. Every girl (except for me) screamed as he walked in. I rolled my eyes as he began posing and showing off his nonexistent muscles for the hundreds of girls with cameras and phones snapping pictures of him. He was rushed forward as the next guy came through the door.

Fourth came Zachary Kane who played base guitar. He was a crazy person with a rainbow liberty spike Mohawk. He stuck his tongue out and threw his hands in the air as some other people took photos of him, though there weren't near as many as there had been for Colin. He caught my attention because he wasn't wearing a shirt and my eyes were glued to his abs.

Finally, the last band member joined the rest. Damien. The lead singer. Nobody knew his last name and there were rumors his real name wasn't even Damien. He wore a black leather jacked that was darker than Nathan's hair. His hair, though, was completely crazy. He had a dark brown emo flap covering the left half of his face. His eyes were dark like a cat's and what I could see of his face was really hot, if I do say so myself. He was a mysterious, dark, depressed person, so I'm not surprised nobody took his picture.

I watched on the edge of my seat as the guys set up their drums, mics, guitars, and keyboards. Colin took the mic from the stand and started the show up.

"Hello everyone," he began, making everyone scream from his accent. "We are Psychotic! I'm Colin and I play keyboard, there's Damien who sings, Nathan and Ethan are best buds and they play guitar and drums, respectively. And finally, we have Zach, out base player. Let's light it up with our first song, Still in Love with You!" I cheered along with the crowd as Colin handed the mic to Damien and started playing piano. I screamed Yeah! As Damien started the song. **(Still in Love by Jason Chen)**

_I feel the same way  
That you did about me yesterday  
Promised you'd never leave me alone  
The castles that we made  
Were swept by the tide and washed away  
And now the sunsets have all gone _

_Now time is moving, faster than before  
And now we cant even seem to find the shore _

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why cant we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you  
_

Everyone roared with excitement as the first chorus ended and for the first time in a year, I actually felt something. I looked over at Cat who squealed and grinned at me.

_I wanted to move on  
But unlike you, I'm not that strong  
And now our day in the sun has set  
We walked side by side  
Leaving footprints in the sand  
now only my footsteps remain  
(When the tide rolls in) _

_Now time is moving, faster than before  
And now we cant even seem to find the shore_

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why cant we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you _

_If I had just one more life  
If I had just one more day  
You would be my whole world  
Be the only one I adore and  
The next time, I hold you close  
I won't hesitate no more  
Cause baby this time  
We're gonna fly high  
And I will never let you go _

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why cant we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, will never erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you  
_

My eyes nearly popped out of my head because just as Nathan extended the 'you' at the end the second to last chorus, Damien prepared to end up the song by grasping the mic and tearing his leather jacket off. Doing so revealed he was wearing a t-shirt that said Psychotic in it's own special font with a lightning bolt in the P and other added decorations on the rest of the letters. But the shirt was probably four sizes too small and it showed off his breathtaking abs and thick biceps. I applauded as loud as I could, enjoying every minute of the performance.

_Cause baby I know that you still love me  
And baby know that I love you too  
So tell me why cant we make it better  
Cause all that I know is found in you  
I'm missing your love, your face,  
All of our past, don't let it erase  
I know that you still feel the way I do  
Because I'm still in love with you_

Once Colin had finished the ending piano solo, every single person in the club stood up and saluted the amazing band. I rushed up to the stage where the band members were talking among themselves and signing autographs for diehard fans.

"Hey, boys!" I yelled over the roaring commotion of the crowd. "Just so you know, I'm single and all of you are smoking hot!" Zach started to walk toward me, but Damien grabbed his shoulder and rapidly whispered something in his ear.

"Dude, go to her," I heard Zach reply. The lead singer started stalking toward me, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine.

**('Damien's POV)**

As Colin finished the end of the song, pandemonium broke out. Everyone stood up and saluted us. I grinned. This is what I love about this band. Everyone loves us.

Then, I stopped cold. A blonde girl came up on the stage and said, "Just so you know, I'm single and all of you are smoking hot!" I recognized her instantly. The appearance and the voice. That was Sam Puckett. The girl I was after. The girl who every single song I wrote was about. I grabbed Zach's shoulder as he went toward her, obviously planning to ask her out.

"That's Sam. The girl I told you about!" I hissed in his ear. He turned to me in shock.

"Dude, go to her," he replied. I nodded and walked straight toward her, capturing her lips in the most heavenly, passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Her hands met my shoulders as mine went for her waist. I couldn't help thinking that was how we were meant to be. Together. Always.

She pulled away with an expression of shock painted across her face.

"I- Damien, I can't-" she started. I cocked my head to the side. I was about to reveal who I _really_ was, but she starting talking again before I could.

"I only have one true love who ever made me feel love and sparks in each kiss, but now you did the same thing. I can't help feeling like you'd just be replacing him," she said with remorse. I couldn't help grinning as I pushed my hair to the side, showing my whole face to her. She gaped in stupor.

"F- Frieddie!?"

**(Sam's POV)**

I felt my heart stop as Damien moved his hair off his face.

"F- Freddie!?" I cried completely mindblown. All sense and self control flew from my body and I jumped into him, winding my arms and legs around him and kissing him. I almost knocked him over, but I didn't care. He kissed me back and I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching me, but nothing mattered other than Freddie right now.

"Are we back together?" he asked into my mouth.

"Mhmm," I replied with a chuckle. "Move in with me?"

"Definitely."

**(Sam and Freddie's POVs)**

All these years I tried to find something to make me happy and live for. And I finally found it. I also found out what the purpose of life was. It was simple. All you need is love.

**I know this is the end of a Fanfiction and not a college graduation, but I'm just so proud of this.**

**First, I want to thank Nuttybuddyninja for all her help, advice, bet-reading, and support. I also want to thank all you readers who never gave up on me even when the story got bad, the chapters got short, and I forgot to update. Lastly, I want to thank all of you who reviewed this and cared enough to spend their time giving me their opinion. Thank you.  
**

**Also, I do not own iCarly, Sam and Cat, Chasing Cars, or Still in Love. All I own is the plot and If Only.**

**Finally, don't think this is over. I've been planning a sequel since chapter 9. That's right, there's gonna be a sequel. I have a lot of fics on my hands, so don't wait up. It'll probably be a while, but it's coming. Once again thanks to all of you. For the last time, this is Luquatross, signing off. Peace. **✌


End file.
